Parkinson's disease is one of the most common of the neurodegenerative diseases affecting the elderly with rates increasing dramatically with increasing age. Prevalence estimates range from 0.7% to 3% among individuals aged 65 or older. The cause of Parkinson's disease is unknown although there is evidence for a combination of genetic and environmental factors. There is currently no medication proven to delay or arrest the progression of disease. As the world population shifts towards a higher proportion of elderly people in coming years and the number at risk for developing Parkinson's disease increases, the economic and social impact of the disease will grow significantly. The search for neuroprotective agents is vitally important. Our purpose is to develop a clinical center for The Parkinson's Disease Neuroprotection Trial in Honolulu. The study will be a multicenter, randomized, double blind, placebo controlled, clinical trial to determine whether two or more specific agents (still to be chosen) can provide neuroprotection in early Parkinson's disease (PD). Toxicity and tolerability of the chosen agents will also be assessed. Investigators in Honolulu will be active participants in the design of the protocol and development of the manual of operations. The Honolulu Center has the ability to recruit and retain the required number of participants and estimates that 45% will be women and 70% or more will be non-White (mostly Asian/Pacific Islander).